1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wire harness connector provided in an automotive vehicle or the like, and more particularly, to a contact extraction tool for removing a contact retained in a housing of the connector therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In some electrical connector designs, the contact terminals are inserted into terminal receiving bores in the insulation body or block after the connector member has been otherwise completely fabricated or assembled, and locking means is provided between the individual contact terminals and their respective bore walls for retaining the terminals in their operative positions in the insulation body.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,966 B1 (the '966 patent) assigned to Tyco Electronics Corp. discloses such an electrical connector with exposed molded latches. With reference to the description of the '966 patent along with the FIGS. 2-3 of the '966 patent, contact terminals 10 located in receiving cavities 30 in a molded housing 20 are held in place by primary latching members that comprise molded deflectable cantilever latches 50. During insertion and removal of the contact terminals 10, the latches 50 are deflected resiliently and outwardly. If for any reason, such as for repair or replacement of the contact terminal, the contact terminal is to be removed from its corresponding receiving cavity. Therefore, it is necessary to employ a tool which can be inserted into a suitable clearance between the contact terminal 10 and the housing 20 to disengage the deflectable cantilever latch 50 and thereby permit manual withdrawal of the contact terminal 10 from the housing 20 by pulling on the wire attached to the contact terminal 20.